


Mundane Things

by MissLiddel



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLiddel/pseuds/MissLiddel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all that the boys have done, and all of the places they've traveled, Bill still finds grocery shopping with his twin exciting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mundane Things

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd write something a little silly seeing as I never write purely silly fic. Hope you enjoy! Set right before the release of Humanoid.
> 
> I don't own Tokio Hotel.

"Do we have enough spaghetti sauce?" Tom asked as he examined the jar. Bill flipped through the list that Gustav had made while they were at the studio.

"It's not on the list, but you might as well. You can never have enough spaghetti sauce." Tom nodded and placed five jars of spaghetti sauce in their basket. A mother passing by pulled her kid to her other side, away from the twins as they passed by. Bill tugged at the hood of his sweatshirt, making sure that it was securely in place. Better to scare mothers than be attacked by fans and paparazzi.

Bill was dressed in black sweats, slippers, and a black hoodie. Tom was wearing a pair of Bill's old off brand skinny jeans that barely fit , one of Georg's hoodies, and a pair of Bill's old motorcycle boots. Both twins were wearing sun glasses as well. Bill knew it was dangerous to go out in public without a body guard, but he figured they were disguised well enough. Gustav had said that they were trying too hard, but Bill had just ignored him.

It was nice to be out in public, to be doing every day things like they had before. "We need chocolate milk!" Bill said as they passed the dairy section. 

"Right! Is it on the list?" Tom asked as he placed two cartons in their basket. 

"No, but Gustav must have forgotten to check. I don't want to forget anything we need." Bill placed another carton in the cart for good measure.

"Check the list for regular milk, will you?" 

"Um… Two cartons." 

"Better get three. Georg can eat a whole box of cereal by himself." Bill nodded. "Alright, what's next?"

"Yuck. Vegetables." Bill made a face at the list.

"After that? We'll get those last." 

"Frozen pizza!" After balancing six pizza boxes on top of their full cart, they were ready to check out.

"That was fun!" Bill told Tom as they piled their groceries into Gustav's car. Tom had insisted that they needed to borrow Gustav's car because it was the most boring and inconspicuous. "We should do this more often."

"I don't think I could handle wearing these pants again." Tom squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. "I don't think I'll be able to have children now."

"Looks like mom's not having any grand kids, then. I am never changing a diaper." Bill shuddered as he closed his car door. Both twins pulled back their hoods and pulled off their sunglasses. The windows were tinted dark enough for them to not have to worry. Bill looked out the window at the passing trees. He'd seen it a million times. Towns, cities, landscape rushing past him. He turned and watched his brother drive instead.

"What?" Tom asked after a while. 

"Nothing." Bill smiled and looked back out the window. He enjoyed the little things more now that it was nearly impossible to go out in public undetected. Walking the dogs, or being driven around by his brother were now rare treats that Bill savored. 

When the boys had noticed that their fridge in the studio was low on food that morning, Bill had begged Tom to dress up with him so that they could go out incognito and do it like they used to. He'd refused at first, but Bill had been so excited by the idea that he'd given in. Bill opened his phone and sent Georg a message telling him and Gustav to come out and help them take the groceries in. 

"What did you guys buy?" Georg grunted as he placed the last five bags on their kitchen table. 

"Everything that was on the list." Bill answered.

"Not quite," Gustav said as he went through the bags. "I suppose you forgot the vegetables and the sausage on accident?"

"Yeah. Sorry, Gustav." Bill said as he pulled a bag of sour gummy worms from one of the grocery bags. 

"Thanks for sounding so sincere," the drummer replied. Tom reached for his brother's bag and Bill hid it behind his back. "We bought plenty, get your own."

"That's about all you bought." Gustav mumbled as he surveyed the contents of the bag Bill had pulled the gummy worms from.

"But your bag is already open." Tom made another grab for the bag, but his younger brother managed to keep it out of reach. 

"So?"

"So stop being greedy!" 

"How am I being greedy? There's plenty!"

"Then you shouldn't mind sharing!" 

"Thanks!" Georg grabbed a hand full of the gummy worms from behind Bill's back as he passed by. 

"Hey!" Bill picked up a bag of pasta off the table and threw it at the back of the bassist's head. 

"You little twerp!" Georg tossed the bag of potato chips he was carrying at the singer. 

"If you guys make a mess, I'm not helping you clean it up." Gustav said as he tried to fit four boxes of cereal into one small cabinet. "Why did you guys buy so much of everything?"

"We wanted to make sure we had enough of." Bill said as he shoved a gummy bear in his mouth, and dodged a bag of pretzels that Georg threw at him.

"Well I know we'll never run out of cereal."

"Aw, come on! Don't be such a stick in the mud!" Tom threw a bag of marshmallows at the drummer, which hit him square in the face and knocked his glasses askew. Bill clutched at his brother to keep himself standing as he crumbled into hysteric laughter. Gustav put his glass on straight and tossed the fallen bag of pasta at Tom's face. The bag exploded and it began to rain pasta.

"Now who's making messes?" Georg laughed. The Drummer clutched the counter as he erupted into hysterical laughter of his own. Bill looked like he was about to die. 

"Alright," Gustav said when he had recovered. I'll clean up the pasta. You guys put away the rest of the groceries. You might have to throw out some of the leftovers to make room for all that milk."

"Alright." Tom answered as he shoved one of Bill's forgotten gummy worms in his mouth.

Bill sighed as Tom handed him another carton of old Chinese food to throw away.

"What's wrong?" His twin asked.

"Nothing. It's just too bad that we don't get to do this more often."

"What, pelt each other with food?" Tom Smirked.

"Yes, and no. Grocery shopping, messing around with friends. The mundane things in life." Tom quirked an eyebrow.

"Since when do you like mundane things?"

"It's just nice to be together and enjoy each other's company."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. But we'll have plenty of time do boring, everyday things while we're stuck here preparing for the tour." Tom smiled and handed his twin another foul smelling container.

"We really should clean this thing out more often." Bill said, and tossed the unrecognizable leftovers.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bill bounded into the kitchen, energized by their rehearsal. It felt so good to get through a song with everyone all together. Bill found himself wishing that they'd had an audience, he wanted to see what the fans thought of their new music. 

"I can't wait for the tour!" He told his twin as they seated them selves at the table. 

"What happened to missing boring, everyday life? I knew you wouldn't feel that way for long." Tom laughed. " I can't either." He squeezed Bill's shoulder before walking over to help Gustav put some frozen pizzas in the oven.

Bill did love being back in their little studio. Shopping was fun, and Bill liked being able to walk around in his pajamas all day, but eventually he knew he'd get bored and he'd miss wearing his designer jackets. He'd chosen to leave regular life behind, and he'd never regretted it. He always knew he was meant for the spotlight, was born to make music.

He loved both lives, the quiet time he got to spend at home, and the loud, fast life he lead while on the road, but he'd get bored with both after a while. He needed a bit of both to even each other out.


End file.
